Requiem
by Heartbringer
Summary: AU-ish. Like sand through an hour glass, time is running out for them. The countdown has started when they all met. A great, dark force searches for the last remaining being that possesses the MANA that it needs. To stop Cornus, they needed the four essential rings they needed to seal them back. But at what cost?


Requiem of the Past, Present,

and a Future

Show: Danny Phantom (AU-ish)

Rated: T/T+

Pairings: Danny FentonXSam, PhantomXEgret (OC) [Definite pairing],

TuckerXValerie, GhostwriterXEgret [one sided pairing]

Genre: Adventure, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, angst

Summary: Like sand through an hour glass, time is running out for them. The countdown has started when they all met. A great, dark force searches for the last remaining being that possesses the MANA that it needs. To stop Cornus, they needed the four essential rings they needed to seal them back. But at what cost?

Chapter 1: The pieces are in play

Lunch hour was always the busiest time on the weekdays. It was just another day at the Bistro, and Egret sighed as she served another customer with the soup of the day. Squashed Pear. It was Saturday and lunch hour was almost over. As Egret received the pay for the customer's order, the brunette peered into the cauldron and noticed that they were running out of soup. Egret looked at the direction of the cash register to see an auburn haired woman in her mid-thirties. She is the owner of said Bistro. The brunette called, "Margaret, we're almost out of soup. Could you handle some of the customers while I go get some more?"

Margaret nodded. "Sure thing, hun. But don't take too long, though. The customers are quite taken to your soups. They're the most popular item on the menu."

Egret laughed. "Not true. Your cakes and pastries are the bomb. Especially your Lemon tart.", The brunette then pulled the stainless steel container from it's slot and headed to the kitchen.

"Speak for yourself, dear.", called Margaret. "Your version of the Boston marble cake, was exquisite! I admit, it even rivaled with my own Zucchini chocolate cake."

Before the door to the narrow kitchen closed, Egret flushed from the complement her boss gave her. "D-Don't be silly, Margaret! You have years of experience under your belt. Plus, I only started working here just three months ago. And given the fact that I only know little of the different types of food." By the time the brunette finished stating her point, she was already in the kitchen. Leaving an amused auburn haired woman laughing in amusement.

"Whatever you say, Egret."

ooXoo

It was already late in the afternoon-5:45 PM-that Egret's shift finally ended for the day. She pulled her apron over her head then shoved it into the dirty laundry basket. "I'm off, Margaret. And Eric just arrived for the night shift at the back door." Fixing her deep blue one piece dress, she checked if the ruffled hem of her dress was undamaged before wearing her gray sleeveless wool jacket.

"See you on Monday."

"We have some leftover muffins from the morning, Egret. Want to take some home?", Margaret bagged them as she made the offer and Egret accepted the package gratefully.

"Thanks, Margaret. Andrew would love these.", the brunette smiled and Margaret noticed the pink tint in her cheeks. The older woman grinned.

"I'm sure he does, hun."

"Gotta go! Bye!", Egret waved goodbye's as she went out the door. The auburn woman snickered.

"I swear that girl is easy to read."

Walking a few blocks down the street of Amity Park, Egret looked around and made sure that no one was around before she hid herself in a nearby alley just behind it's dumpster. Pulling back the left sleeve of her dress showed a seemingly ordinary wrist watch. The brunette smiled before pressing the little button on it's side. Almost instantly, a portal opened when the minute hand of the clock turned counter-clockwise.

Double checking her surroundings, the brunette was satisfied when the cost was clear before jumping in the portal. It immediately closed when she did.

ooXoo

Inside a certain Clock tower in the Ghost Zone, the same portal opened and Egret finally jumped out. The series of tick tock's and the sound of gears were all too familiar to her. Why wouldn't she, when it was her home for the last nine years. "I'm home!", she called.

The tower gave a low soft groan as it welcomed her back. "Missed you, too, Tower. Where's Clockwork?" The tower groaned once more before the trap door that lead to the observing room opened. Giving her thanks, Egret jogged all the way to the observation room. But stopped when she heard voices.

"Clockwork, this is absurd!", said the first voice.

"That child under your care is dangerous! You need to get rid of-!", said the second voice but was cut off.

"The things I do is of none of your concern." The third voice was all too familiar to the brunette. "I have been watching the child well, and as you can see. And therefore no such danger to anyone. Now, would care to observe the door?"

There was silence before a strange sound was heard. Then a sigh. "I know you're there, Egret. You can come out now."

Egret sighed. She wasn't surprised. There was no use hiding when the ghost that can see everything always knows where and when you are. Finally going up though the trap door, the brunette walked over to the welcoming smile of the Ghost of Time. Egret hugged Clockwork, on which he returned back with the strong arms of his adult form.

"Should I know what was that about?", she asked on what she heard earlier. Now in his elder form, Clockwork sighed.

"The Observants." That answer was all it took for the brunette to scowl. She disliked the Observants with a passion. Always considering themselves as big shots. She didn't care if they were Clockwork's employer's, he's more powerful than those ghost eyeballs. She sighed.

"What did they want?"

"Nothing much in the least that I can't handle. It was a related vision they saw concerning about a child. And, as you may very well know the difference on what I, myself see, and what they see.", said the now infant Clockwork with a smug look. His buck teeth makes him more adorable, which Egret can't take him seriously. She giggles.

"I know, I know. You watch it like a parade from above, while the Observants watch it in the sidelines." Clockwork rubbed her head, now again in his adult form, as he smiled.

"I taught you well."

Egret laughed before Clockwork moved his hand away. "Good thing you let them leave, or else I wouldn't hold myself back on spraying pepper spray in their overgrown eye." The time ghost laughed at that.

Indeed. If he did not let the Observants leave in time…Oh lord. Even though it was just one time back then when Egret mad enough from what the Observants said that she sprayed pepper spray in their eye. Clockwork grounded her for a full month, and the Observants would not forgive her, it made his day. As he watched hr pull out a blueberry muffin from her bag, Egret held it out to him. "Would you like one, Clockwork? They're really good."

The time ghost smiled at her generosity and accepted the muffin. Ghost do not eat, it is a true fact. But they still like the flavor and taste of human food from time to time. Especially why every ghost in the Ghost Zone looked forward to the Christmas truce party. They went crazy for Egret's special Christmas soup and her chocolate truffle fudge brownies. The simple pleasures of human food consumption never ceased to amaze him. He is a ghost from the beginning and never thought of trying any human food, until Egret learned to cook two years ago.

"Thank you, dear. That was delicious.", said Clockwork. Egret grinned happily before she decided to be someplace else.

"I should get going now, Clockwork.", the brunette paused a she willed herself out of the illusion of her human appearance to her true one. A ghost. "I still have to visit Ghostwriter before I rest for the day."

The now ghost, the flame haired female levitated and kissed Clockwork-in his elder form-in the cheek. "I'll see you later." She flew off to the nearest window towards the known library of the Ghost zone.

Clockwork's smile turned into a frown when she vanished from sight. He sighed deeply he turned to look on a certain projection of one of the many several ones. This one showed Egret. Beaten, battered, and bruised. Dirt covered her face and clothes, blood splatters were seen on her, her soft blue flaming long hair discolored to plain white. But what Clockwork disliked about this vision the most, is how it showed how hurt, shocked, and broken she was. Her tear stained face and how it showed her cries of hopeless distress broke his core. The projection emitted no sound, but the time ghost learned enough on how to the point of her sanity will last before she lost her grip from reality. Clockwork clenched his staff before he dismissed the projection of Egret collapsed on what was left of a battlefield.

He knew that nothing was a set in stone. He even said that to a certain halfa. But… Unfortunately, to the girl he cared for's future was already set when she meets those five.

The time ghost digressed on saying, but it was inevitable.

"The pieces are finally set."


End file.
